


Loyal

by Barcardivodka



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ignored the plea to step aside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> Something to counter the silliness of a previous story
> 
> Unbeta'd

Hathaway took a step to stand in front of Lewis, shielding him from the danger.

He ignored the plea to step aside.

He faced Lewis’ tormentor.

Ian Coombs.

A murderer who’d taunted Lewis with each life he took. Driving Lewis to anger, then anguish, then despair, as another young mother lay in Hobson’s care.

Hathaway had stood steadfast by his governor. He protected the junior officers from Lewis and Lewis from Innocent.

They had cornered Coombs, but he was still one step ahead. He had waited for them, for Lewis, to administer the coup de grâce.

Hathaway couldn’t allow _that._


End file.
